


Too Late

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: No Spoilers, this ends at the beginning of the Destiny 2 campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: As much as I love my Vex boy I am just... really mean to him sometimes...





	Too Late

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.”

Athena floated down in front of Fiver's face when he didn’t respond, forcing him to smack into her. He startled back, looking up at her in offense. 

“Stop it,” she said. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“Can you get the ship?” he asked. He was wringing his hands, voice trembling. He was terribly nervous, but he wasn’t sharing. Athena called the ship and transmatted them inside.

“Where to?” she asked. “Does Asher need us for something? Did Osiris finally invite us over?”

“Um… no,” Delphi said and started inputting coordinates himself. As if Athena wouldn’t read them.

“The Tower?” she asked curiously. “Delphi, just tell me what’s going on, you’re freaking me out.”

The ship jumped and he exhaled slowly, bouncing his leg. “I… decided to take Ammit’s advice.”

“She gives you a lot of advice.”

“I want to talk to the Speaker,” Delphi said quietly.

Athena pushed her shell against his cheek.

“I’m nervous.”

“It’ll be fine,” Athena said. “Remember what Ammit said? He just wants you to be happy. He’s not upset.”

“I know… I just…” He sighed and shook his head.

“Everything will be okay, I promise,” Athena said. “You know how he is. You’ll sit down, have some tea and a nice chat. He will probably ask about the legs, and maybe don’t tell him about Osiris, but otherwise he’ll be beyond pleased to see you.”

“I hope so,” Delphi said doubtfully.

They came out of the jump and Athena took control, dropping them through the atmosphere and pointing the ship toward the City. As they flew over the mountains, she called the Tower.

“Tower Approach, this is Athena. We haven’t been home in a while, but I’m sending ahead our verification codes. Requesting permission to land.”

All that came back was static.

“Tower?” Athena radioed. Static.

“Could it be the weather?” Delphi asked, looking at the mass of storm clouds ahead.

“I don’t think rain could knock out comms like this… Anyone home?” She switched frequencies, trying all the ones she knew. “What’s going on…? Even the emergency channels are offline.”

Delphi looked at her worriedly.

“I’m… sure it’s fine,” she said uncertainly. “But, just in case… Fly fast.”

Delphi reached forward and slammed the throttle down, jerking back slightly as the ship was launched into the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love my Vex boy I am just... really mean to him sometimes...


End file.
